It Cannot Be
by Witchy-grrl
Summary: Hermione decides to dance...But apparently, she's not alone....Poor girl...
1. The Dance

It Can't Be

Disclaimer: I in no way own any part of the Harry Potter universe, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda…You get the picture, right?  Or do I really need to draw a diagram with arrows pointing to me saying, "This person has nothing", and other arrows pointing to J.K. Rowling saying, "This person owns the whole enchilada…See the many tons of cash strewn around her…"?

Witchy's note: And before I start this, I just have to say that this was once a dream of mine…A very **_nice_** dream of mine…And that I am fulfilling my fantasy by imagining one of our favorite professors played by one of my favorite actors…Indulge me, will you?

And the lovely, lovely song that's being played is "Red Light Special" by the wonderfully talented group TLC…THE BEST R&B GROUP IN THE WORLD!!!

So, on to the naughty bits!!  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _'Hmm…Why do I feel so bloody cold??!!'_ Hermione thought.  She looked down.

            '_Egads!…Say, I never knew fabric could go so sheer…'_  She glanced around the sparsely-furnished room, briefly noticing a large floor-length mirror in front of her.  She stepped up to it to look at herself.  

            _'Nice nightgown, though…If only I knew what the heck I'm doing in a strange room wearing a see-through white negligee that barely covers the bottom of my arse---'_

            A sound interrupted her train of thought.  She looked around, searching for the source of it.  Her eyes fell upon an ancient-looking Muggle stereo.  Soft strains of music were playing that she hadn't noticed before.

            "This sounds awfully familiar…But it has to be pretty old…" And so she continued to listen.

_Take a good look at it_

_Look at it now_

_It might be the last time_

_You have a go around_

_I'll let you touch it_

_If you'd like to go down_

_I'll let you go further_

_If you take the southern route_

_Don't go too fast_

_Don't go too slow_

_You got to let your body flow_

_I like 'em attentive_

_And I like 'em in control_

               Hermione started blushing.  "It can't be…I haven't heard this song in years!!!"  She smirked.  "Well, at least now I know the song…" And unintentionally, she started to dance.  Slow rolling motions with her hips.  She stopped in shock when she realized what she was doing.  She turned to face the mirror, and shrugged.

               "Eh, it's not as if I'm performing for an audience or anything…" So she continued to dance, watching herself in the mirror as her moves slowly turned purposeful.  She needed to release all the tension.  Seven years at a boarding school were wonderful…But, while a magical school seemed to have everything, it can only do so much…

               "Of course, it's not as if anyone knows that I like to dance…Who would expect the resident bookworm to enjoy something other than burying her nose in the latest musty tome??" she muttered sarcastically.     

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours if you want it tonight_

_I'll give you the red light special_

_All through the night_

_Baby it's yours all yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_Just walk in my door_

_Take off my clothes_

_And turn on the red light_

               "Then again, it's not like anybody here even bothered to ask if I **liked** anything else…" She sighed as she continued to move to the music.  Harry and Ron were wonderful friends, of course.  How else could she manage to put up with those numbskulls (as she so fondly called them) for seven years?  But, they weren't exactly the listening type.  Well, unless it had something to do with Quidditch…

               "Leave it to wizards to obsess over brooms…And playing with them…" She snorted and shook her head.  

_I know that you want me_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You might as well be honest_

_'Cause the body never lies_

_Tell me your secrets_

_And I'll tell you mine_

               Her fellow witches weren't any better.  Always fluttering like mad over the latest Witch Weekly magazine's tips on how to better enhance your whatcha-ma-callit.  While she did drool over the occasional hottie with the best of them, it certainly got irritating after awhile when it went overboard…Of course, they just didn't seem to quit.  

               _'And everyone says I'm a stuck-up know-it-all…Don't they realize that I'm just sick of all the idiocy that surrounds me?'_   She paused mid-thought.  _'Well, okay, maybe I AM sometimes a stuck-up…'_ Her thoughts soon turned self-deprecating.  

               "ARGH!!  NO!!  Shut up, brain!!  Let me dance in peace!!"  She told her mind to shut up.  It wouldn't listen.  She sighed in exasperation while her arms lifted above her head, her hips swaying and rocking to the beat of the song. __

_I'm feeling quite sexy_

_And I want you for tonight_

_If I move too fast_

_Just let me know_

_'Cause I need you to move slow_

_I like some excitement_

_And I like a man that knows_

               She laughed mockingly to herself.  "Won't everyone be surprised if they saw me now…This bloody nightgown might as well be a sheer tee-shirt, it's riding up so high…" She finally took a good look at her underwear.  Lacy.  Sheer.  **_Black_**.  

               "Well, at least it's not pink…Or neon orange…It actually looks rather nice…My skin may look a bit pale, but I think that's loads better than those orangey fake suntans Parvati and Lavender are sporting…Bloody heck, they look like…Like…Well, they LOOK BAD!!!" She turned around to look at her backside.  

               "But, hey, I got a little wiggle in my trunk, or however that saying goes…That's good, right?" Feeling a bit silly, she shook her butt for the mirror, laughing.  She looked like an extra for those ridiculous American music videos.  But damn, if she didn't look good!  _'Oh yeah, let's try and boost the sagging self-esteem up a bit…Make myself feel even more pathetic, why don't I?'_  She snorted.  "But damnit, I have a right to!  I'm not going to be getting offers anytime soon…"  Her inner feminist kicked in.  "What am I talking about??!!  I don't need a boyfriend!"  She nodded emphatically to her image in the mirror.  She paused.

               "Who am I kidding?  I need a shag!"  Her eyes widened.  "Did I just say that?"   

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours if you want it tonight_

_I'll give you the red light special_

_All through the night_

_Baby it's yours all yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_Just walk in my door_

_Take off my clothes_

_And turn on the red light_

               Hermione sighed.  "I'm sad…So pitiful it's worse than pathetic…" She looked to the mirror for an answer, and then mentally smacked herself as she realized this one couldn't talk.  Unlike the other mirrors in the school…

               Good then.  She didn't feel like breaking another one.  "Lousy mirrors," she muttered to herself, "AND MY HAIR IS **NOT** AS BUSHY AS IT USED TO BE!!!!"  Thankfully, the mirror still didn't reply.  

               She crouched down to the floor and slowly arched her back, undulating it as she got up, watching the snakelike effect it produced in the mirror.  _'A very stripper-like move, if I do say so myself.'_  She followed the rhythm of the song again, swinging her hips to the singer's voice.  She liked Chili the best, with her soft, breathy voice…_'If only I could sound that sexy,'_ she thought, _'maybe then I'd be getting some right now…'_ She blushed again at her thoughts, but pushed them aside as she sang along to the verse.              

_If you want me_

_Let me know it_

_I'll make time_

_But you got to show it_

_If you need me_

_I want to see it_

_So don't be mistaken_

_I don't want you down on your knees_

               And she thought about her romantic life.  Well, lack thereof.  There was Victor Krum for that short summer after 4th year.  

               Before he admitted to her that he was gay.  

               Needless to say, that doused the flames of passion pretty quickly.  But, it was for the best.  After all, she was too young…A 14-year-old dating a 17-year-old Quidditch star wasn't exactly kosher…But when did age matter to her??!!  

               Oh, and there was that fling with Harry back in her 5th year, when he had just discovered the benefits of puberty.  

               And bestowing them upon her.  _'God, that was fun…'_

               It didn't last long, of course, once they both agreed that their friendship was more important.  They broke it off mutually, although Hermione still continued to resent him sometimes when she saw him with Ginny, his steady girlfriend for the past two years.  _'I hope she's enjoying what he's giving her…Lord knows he's got plenty to give…'_

               And then there was Ron.  Red-haired, temperamental Ron.  Her longest relationship.  2 years, just ended last month.

               She never loved him.  She had been quite fond of him, of course.  Still was, as a matter of fact.  But she never loved him.  The sex was great, sure.  _'And I can't believe I just thought that…This song is a bad influence on me…Always has been…'_  

               "But sex shouldn't be the only factor in a relationship…Yes, that's why it didn't work…The sex wasn't enough…No matter how much he wanted it to be…"

               But at least this time, the friendship really WAS more important.  Ron was heartbroken when she gently told him she wanted to end it.  But she knew that he really didn't love her.  They were each others' crutch for awhile, but it could only last so long.  Especially when there was something missing.

               Hermione paused in her dancing and singing.

               There HAD been something missing…

               And Hermione finally admitted to herself what had been wrong.

               "There had been someone else…"

               "A man…"      

_I need someone_

_A real man_

_I need someone_

_Who will understand_

_I'm a woman_

_A real woman_

_I know just what I want_

_I know just who I am_

               Well, maybe not in the literal sense.  

               He wasn't technically hers…

               No matter how much she wanted him to be…

               He probably didn't even think of her in that way.

               But, oh Merlin…She certainly thought of him.  A **lot**.  When she shouldn't be.  Thinking of him in that way, at least.

               Dreams of hands going in places that hadn't yet been explored.  Of kisses that never seemed to end, only stopping when oxygen was **really** needed.  Of passion taking them to new heights.  Of illicit places they could find for rendez-vous's.  

               But it could never happen.

               He was oh-so-professional, of course.  Why jeopardize what he had to have a fling with his student?

               But a girl—no, woman—could wish.

               And Hermione sighed as her body moved sensuously, the song almost close to ending.

               Obviously, she failed to notice the shadow in the mirror.  It was faint, of course, but its outline was slightly separate from the rest of the darkness behind her.  He had been watching her for quite awhile now.  

               Watching her dance.  And itching to put his hands on those enticing hips.

               Watching her sing, and having shivers run down his spine at the huskiness of her voice.  

               Watching her talk to herself.  And at all the unexpected comments bursting from that lovely mouth.  Of course, it was rather surprised when she said that comment about there being someone else.  **_A man_**.  And it was oh-so-evident by the distinct bulge in his pants that he wished she was talking about him.    

               He sympathized with her isolation.  And while his lust threatened to make his blood boil, he also longed to go to her and simply comfort her.  She didn't deserve to feel so alone…

               But he decided to wait until the right moment.  

               But the timing never seemed right.  

               Getting rather impatient, he finally spoke.

               "Miss Granger," the voice purred as she jumped, "may I ask what you're doing here?"

               That voice.  

               That lovely voice.  

               She knew it.  

               She craved to listen to it every day.  

               And it was right behind her.  

               But where was it?

               She turned around and blindly walked to the source, hips swaying from side to side hoping the owner of that voice would notice.  

               Judging by the sharp intake of breath, he did.

               As she stood less than a foot away from the shadow, a hand came out of the shadows and grasped her wrist, pulling her to him.  

               As the song reached the final chorus, she saw his face.

               "…Professor?" 

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours if you want it tonight_

_I'll give you the red light special_

_All through the night_

_Baby it's yours all yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_Just walk in my door_

_Take off my clothes_

_And turn on the red light_

_Baby it's yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_The red light special_

_All through the night___

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  You like it?  Or are you controlling the desire to strangle me?  ::smirk::  Who is the professor, do you think?  ::Le smirk de Evil::  I won't tell you, of course…You'll just have to wait…A long time…Since I have no idea how to continue with this without it turning NC-17…

We'll see…

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	2. HUMUNGO AUTHOR NOTE

HUMUNGO-AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hehehe…

All right, people, I have to admit something…

Something so shocking the world will have to freeze over…

You ready?

::deep breath::

I.

Don't.

Know.

What.

To.

Write.

And I don't just mean plot-wise…

I haven't the slightest clue what couple I want this fic to be for.  Part of me is dying to write a Hermione/Remus fic where our beloved werewolf is in heat.  Not only will I have fun writing that ('cause, believe me, just the image of Remus as a lusty werewolf is enough to make me melt…), but it would also make sense.  Of course, I'd also love to make it Hermione/Remus just so I could pay tribute to Lupin's Symposium.  (NOTE TO EVERYONE:  READ THAT FIC!!!  IT'S THE FUNNIEST HERMIONE/REMUS FIC OUT THERE!!!!) 

And yet…

Another part of me just wants to piss off/gross out all my friends by making this fic a Hermione/Severus…

::smirk::  Apparently, they don't seem to like our bossy know-it-all with the infamous Potions master…

::shrug::  Eh, it's their loss…I happen to find it an…**_interesting_** 'ship…

::smirk::  Simply because we all want our Professor to get laid…

::pause:: Then again, the same goes for Remus…

::ponders::  But, do you think Remus gets more nookie?

It's an interesting question to consider…

::smirk::  I'm reading too much into these fictional characters, aren't I?

But, back to the fic:  I need opinions, people…

Should I have Hermione end up with our dark, mysterious, Professor Severus Snape?

Or…should I hook her up with a sex-crazed werewolf, otherwise known as Professor Remus Lupin?

::wide grin::  Or should I satisfy both sides of me, and post two separate chapters, one for each 'ship?

An inquiring mind wants to know… 


	3. Le Ending Numero One

A little tidbit before the smut:

Hehehe ok, people, here's what I plan to do…

I am going to post two versions of Chapter 2…And since it'd be too bloody complicated to have to post two versions for future chapters…I think I'm planning to make Chapter 2 my last chapter…

If I feel the need to wrap things up, I'll just have a little Chapter 3 epilogue, where I won't include the Professor's name…It'll be androgynous…If that's the word for it…I think…

My vocabulary sucks…

Mini-Disclaimer:  I do not own the song, "You're Makin' Me High" by my girl-with-THE-voice, Toni Braxton…Isn't her voice so cool?!!!  

Oh, and if I'm too lazy and/or I can't find another good song to put for my other Chapter 2, I'll use this song for both…

Another note:  I am going to pay tribute to a dear vampire we all know and love…So, I therefore don't own BtVS either…Try and guess what vampire I'm referring to…::smirk::

:) So…On to the fic!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

LE ENDING #1 (or the "I-think-this-will-be-an-ending-depending-on-whether-I-feel-like-making-it-the-ending" ending #1)

            The shadow stepped forward even more into the light, the music playing from the stereo dying.  Another song began to play, its steady low beat striking a chord within Hermione as she recognized this song, too.  

            _'Goddess…Whoever worked this stereo really picks the doozies…And I thought the other song screamed, 'SHAG ME!!!'…Now this one??!!!'_ Hermione's thoughts quickly died out once she took a good glance at her Professor's attire.

            _'Meep…Leather pants…Erp…Silk shirt…Egads…combat boots…Oooohhh…All in black…'_ Apparently, her brain was still functioning…Slightly…

            The man, seeing her opening and closing her mouth (_'Looking rather like a cute goldfish…In a white negligee…'_ he thought), smirked.  "Like what you see, Miss Granger?"

            Hermione, who had finally snapped out of her stupor, shivered at the tone of his voice.  Of course, there was the nominal possibility that she was freezing her arse off in that skimpy nightgown, but the man liked to think he was having an effect on her.  He finally noticed the song playing in the room, and listened.  A slow smile began to spread across his face as he heard the lyrics.  _'Interesting…_'  

Hermione happened to be thinking the same thing too.

I'll always think of you  
Inside of my private thoughts  
I can imagine you  
Touching my private parts  
With just the thought of you  
I can't help but touch my self  
That's why I want you so bad

            The man quirked an eyebrow at her as he noticed her silently mouthing the words.  "You know this song, Miss Granger?"  

            Hermione blushed profusely but refused to duck her head in embarrassment.  "Is that surprising to you, Professor?"  She smiled impishly up at him, waiting with bated breath for his reaction.

            His smile seemed to grow more devilish as Hermione inwardly swooned at it.  It seemed to light up his pale face, which was a good thing, in her opinion.  _'Lord knows how much he has to go through every day'_, she thought.

            "It's not…**_surprising_**, per se…" He slowly enunciated each word in his drawling purr.  "Though I always wondered about the preferences of our esteemed Head Girl…Somehow you did not strike me as a B&R type of girl—"

            Hermione giggled.  "**R**&**B**, Professor…And yes, I do like this kind of music…I guess I **am** full of surprises…"

            The man smirked.  "Ah, but I'm sure I'll…**enjoy** finding out just how many surprises you **do** have, Miss Granger."  

_  
_Just one night of  
Moonlight, with you there beside me  
All night, doin' it again and again  
You know I want you so bad  
Baby, baby, baby, baby

            Hermione also smirked as she realized the hilarity of the situation they were in.  "Professor," she said breathily, "I'm sure you've recognized how…silly, I guess…Yes, how silly it is to be so formal with each other…You in leather, me in a sheer nightgown…And yet we're still calling each other 'Professor' and 'Miss'…Would you mind calling me Hermione, for once?"

            The professor looked down at her (and noticing that she was quite…ample) and said, "Miss Granger, you are still my student, and I am still your teacher.  It is not proper to call each other by our first names…Despite our…erm…situation…" And at this the sex-god appeal he had going for him vanished, replaced by an awkward, bumbling man who was almost…

            _'Oh dear Merlin…Is he blushing??!!'_  

            Hermione slowly smiled as she noticed how weak his argument was.  As well as the fact that he was trying vainly not to look at her.  She leisurely sidled up to him, her heavily lidded eyes looking up at him.  

Oooh I get so high  
When I'm around you baby  
I can touch the sky  
You make my temperature rise  
You're makin me high

            The professor gulped as Hermione drawled in perfect imitation to his own voice, "First of all, **_Professor_**, I am your nineteen-year-old **ex**-student.  Technically, as soon as I finished and handed in your final, I was no longer your student.  So…" she paused as he smiled, and decided to add a little incentive.  

"So, do refrain from giving me that moralistic bullshit, and kiss me."  By now, she was a hair's breath away from him.  While she waited eagerly for his answer, she took time to admire his face.  

Namely, his lips.  

Granted, she loved everything about his face, but it was his lips that attracted her to him the most.  It was also a magnet to her because she knew she would've never expected him to have those lips.  

Full…Soft-looking…Almost pouty…As if he'd just been kissed.  Except in a 24/7 kind of way.

It was illegal to have such lips, in her opinion.    

            Even better was how he used them.  His voice never failed to maker her shiver every time he spoke.  

            Another sin he probably didn't realize he had.  

            Before her thoughts could run towards the more indecent, they were rudely interrupted.  By the very object she had been fantasizing about.

            The lips.

            Were on her.

            And Merlin, did it feel good.

Can't get my mind off you  
I think I might be obsessed  
The very thought of you  
Makes me want to get undressed  
I wanna be with you  
In spite of that my heart says  
I guess I want you so bad

            Her groan as she blindly clutched at satin-covered shoulders unwittingly opened her mouth to him.  He moaned as their tongues frantically searched each others' mouths.  Neither noticed how they were backing up into the nearest wall.  At least, they didn't until Hermione shrieked and broke off the kiss.

            The professor looked at her in concern.  Hermione smiled sheepishly.  "The wall…It's cold…"

            The man laughed as he bent down to ravish her mouth again, his hands circling around her body to caress her back.  She shivered, although now it wasn't because of the cold.

_            'Yet another trait I love about him…His hands…So large and rough…But warm, and gentle,' _she thought.  Her hands weren't idle, though, as they worked on unbuttoning his shirt.  His nice, black, satin shirt.  Her hands, unfortunately, were shaking…And fumbling…Mainly because her brain was distracted by those lovely lips on her neck.

            "So, Professor…" she whispered, as she finally finished undoing his shirt, "will you stop calling me Miss Granger?"

            He lifted his head and stared at her, eyes almost twinkling.  "Very well, **Hermione**," and he paused to smile as she shuddered against him, "if only you call me by my first name as well."

            Hermione looked at him incredulously.  He had finally given in.  Commence the mental happy dancing.  "All right…" she whispered huskily, just before his mouth descended to claim hers once again, "**Severus**…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_            'Oohhh…This feels too good to be real…' _Hermione thought.  

            For the past half hour or more, they had been enjoying themselves as they thoroughly explored each others' bodies.  By now, they had pretty much divested themselves of their clothes.  Severus was left in his boxers (_'Although how he managed to wear those green and silver boxers underneath those second-skin leather pants is beyond me'_) and Hermione in her sheer black panties and stockings.  Including the garter belt.

            "I rather like the thought of you in only those silk stockings," he had said, fingering the garter belt holding them up.  She had merely kissed him quite senseless in response.  

All I want is  
Moonlight, with you there inside me  
All night, doin' it again and again  
You know I want you so bad  
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
  


The back of her mind registered that the Muggle stereo that had brought her into this pleasant predicament was still playing the song.  She only just grasped the fact that the song was on constant replay.  _'With you there inside me…Oh Goddess I'm dying to fulfill this song…' _But so far, Severus had been refusing her that wish…Every time she tried to pull down those blasted boxers, he would simply grab her wrists, pull them above her head, and snog her to oblivion.  Albeit a nice distraction, it was **bloody torture**.  And to add to the torment, because her hands were trapped, she couldn't discover any hidden spots to torture him back with.  Merlin knew how good of a job he was doing as it was.  

With her wrists still trapped up until now, Hermione was stuck trying to think of a good way to get back at him.  Because that was what this was.  A competition of some sort.  Designed as a 'who-will-break-first' battle of wills.  So far, Severus seemed to be winning.  _'Which isn't unexpected, considering that he has a good couple of years ahead of me to know just what exactly makes a person so wanton to the point of sheer blinding lust…And did that make any sense??!!'  _

However, if Hermione Granger knew anything, it was that she was determined.  After all that hard work to gain the reputation of a 'know-it-all', she sure as hell had ingenuity.  And damnit, she was going to use it._  'Merlin help Severus…' _she thought, and snickered.              

  
Oooh I get so high  
When I'm around you baby  
I can touch the sky  
You make my temperature rise  
You're makin me high  
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
  


            But what to do…What to do, what to do…

            The proverbial lightbulb went off in her head as she inwardly snickered again.  She mentally grounded herself, refusing to be distracted.  She looked to Severus's neck, specifically as his Adam's apple, and smiled evilly.  Unfortunately for Severus, who was busy mauling her own neck, he didn't notice her whisper_, "Handsius Invisibilitus".  _A milky, opaque hand appeared behind his head, and she mentally instructed it to do something.  

Imagine the surprise on Severus's face as the hand yanked his silky hair and pulled his head back.  The shock provided her plenty of time to lean forward (since her hands were still trapped) and bite down a bit hard on his Adam's apple.  His gasp, half pleasure, half pain, made her smile.  She slowly licked her way up past his jaw and paused to hover over his lips.  

His eyes, burning into her, gave her the edge she needed to mutter hoarsely against his lips, "Bored now…Play with me, puppy?"  She waited anxiously for his reaction, her subconscious in the meanwhile yelling its head off at her.  _'PUPPY??!!!' _it screamed.

But she didn't need to worry.  Much.

She didn't have much warning as Severus…Actually…Growled.

And pounced.

As his mouth crashed down upon hers, she dimly registered the tearing of delicate fabric.

_'…Damn…And I was beginning to like those panties…No matter…'_

Her hands now miraculously free, they decided to make up for lost time.  They quickly got rid of his boxers, and tugged his hips towards hers.  Both groaned at the feeling of flesh against flesh.  

            "Severus…" she pleaded.  "Please…"

            "Please, what, Hermione?"  he said, his voice gruff.  

            Her brain, quickly shutting down, struggled to think of the right words to say…But it decided to screw it.  

            She stared into his eyes, lost inside the onyx pools.  

            "Take me…Fuck me…**puppy**."

            He, in reply, merely grabbed her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist.  

            Her mind, still slightly virginal (to her shame), processed the fact that his…thing…_'Hermione, you idiot, you're about to be impaled on it…The least you can do is stop calling it a **thing**'…_She wouldn't listen to it, though…The mere thought of it was still enough to make her blush…Which was a bit silly, since her mind was right:  She was about to have the brains shagged out of her…By her Potions Professor…And yet she still couldn't call…**IT**…anything else…

            Her subconscious sighed in exasperation, but she chose to ignore it.

_            'Argh…**FINE**…His…dick…' _Her mind crowed its approval and quickly threw a brief party.

_'It's pressing into me…It's rather big…And hot…And hard…And it's about to be…IN me…Why am I so…**girly** over this?  I've done this loads of times before…Why am I suddenly the blushing bride on her wedding night??!!!'_

Severus, who had been watching her face surreptitiously, frowned slightly at the hesitation in her eyes.  "Hermione…Are you okay?  It's all right if you are not ready to do this…If this is your first time—"

Hermione grinned faintly at his weak attempts at chivalry.  It was almost…endearing…watching him try to say what was best for her when his body was obviously having other ideas…

She mentally shook her head.  _'I think I'm just nervous because I'm about to have sex with a man that I truly care about…More than any other person I've been with…And it's scary…But…Might as well dive head-in…'_

She seized the back of his head, smashed her lips down on his, and simultaneously slammed herself down on him.  Both their gasps were stifled by their kiss, but they broke apart as they groaned._  'He feels so…**full**…So good…Goddess…' _They began to move together, Severus grasping her hips to raise her up and down as he thrust into her.  She, in turn, rose to meet with his every thrust, slowly dying a sweet death as he stabbed into her over and over again.  Their sounds of pleasure overrode the soft music in the background.  

I want to feel your heart and soul inside of me  
Let's make a deal you roll, I lick  
And we can go flying into ecstasy  
Oh darlin' just you and me  
Light my fire  
Blow my flame  
Take me, take me, take me away…

The tension of the past hour began to take its toll on them as they moved harder against each other.  Hands frantic as they slid over sweaty flesh.  Mouths kissing, licking, even biting whatever spot they could find.  Their groans and mewls grew louder as their pleasure rose to new heights.  They needed to have release.  And damnit, if they wouldn't get it soon.

"Severus…please…" Hermione groaned.  "Now…"

His hand traveled down to where they joined, and soon found her clit.  One quick tug, and she was gone.

She screeched as she clamped down on him, and he yelled at the painful pleasure of her climaxing with him inside her.  Both screamed out their lover's name as they came—

And Hermione gasped as she woke up.  She hastily glanced around the room, and realized that she was back in her Head Girl bedroom.  She glanced down, and saw her normal sleeping attire of flannel pajamas.

And she screamed.

"ARGH NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!"  

She muttered angrily to herself.  "Damnit, this is the millionth time this happened…"  

She sighed as she took another look around her room, and gave a start.

There, on her nightstand, was a small Muggle stereo.

And it was playing.

Oooh I get so high  
When I'm around you baby  
I can touch the sky  
You make my temperature rise  
You're makin me high  
Baby, baby, baby, baby

            "Was it a dream after all?" she muttered aloud.   

            God, she hoped not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ok, I admit it…I wimped out at the pure smut…I apologize…But I had to chicken out…

            Does anyone realize how friggin' hard it is to write smut??!!!  

            But I hope that I at least achieved a weak R-rating…

            ::glare::  But cut me some slack!!  ::smirk::  It's my first time…

            So, REVIEW!!!  Hopefully, I'll get better as I write the OTHER Chapter 2…

            Eh, who am I kidding?  I WILL!!  Just because it'll be my favorite HP character…

            No offense to Severus fans, but my lusty thoughts are reserved only for my werewolf!!!

            :)


End file.
